


The Bridge to Your Arms

by Chisotahn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Time, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisotahn/pseuds/Chisotahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after Souji and Yosuke begin a long-distance relationship, Souji finally comes back to Inaba for a visit - which would be wonderful if it weren't also so <em>weird</em>. Making the transition from best friends to boyfriends was hard enough, let alone moving from long-distance to two feet away! </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1744025">The Road That Leads Home</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge to Your Arms

Yosuke hadn't expected Souji's visit to Inaba to be absolute torment, but there it was. "It" being, at first, the highly stubborn boner that had showed up the second Souji hugged him - not an intimate hug, either, just a good old-fashioned bro hug. But it was confirmation that Souji was finally physically present after weeks of waiting, and given the content of their late-night phone calls as the date approached, Yosuke really shouldn't have been surprised at his own reaction.

But it was embarrassing. _Hugely_ embarrassing, given that they hadn't actually been physically intimate yet, thanks to Yosuke's own horrible sense of timing. They hadn't even so much as kissed, just spoken increasingly needy words at each other over the miles, pretending. There was a big, big difference between describing something at a safe distance and actually being able to do it for real.

... Eventually. In theory. If only everyone else would _go away_.

It felt like Souji had been collecting people the entire walk from the train station. The Investigation Team, Dojima-san, and Nanako-chan met him on the platform, of course. But as they walked through Inaba it felt like people were coming out of goddamn _nowhere_ to say hi to Souji, including people Yosuke didn't even know. He knew that it wasn't fair for him to be jealous - they were all friends, all just as thrilled to see Souji as he was, though he assumed their excitement wasn't partially seated in their pants.

But every additional person was getting to him, because a.) why were they here _oh god_ and b.) with so many people who were important to Souji somehow, how much affection could Souji have left for _him?_ Was this even going to work without the distance separating them? He hadn't even been able to recognize his own feelings until Souji was gone. Now that Souji was actually here, it might just all crumble away again.

Yosuke sighed and shoved his hands more deeply into his pockets. At least that thought was one hell of a buzzkill.

They all ended up at Dojima-san's house; thankfully, the vast majority of the random well-wishers had left by that point, though several of their former classmates were still present. Daisuke and Kou were all right, Yosuke supposed, but he _really_ wasn't sure about Ai, given that he knew for a fact Souji had dated her for a little while. Yosuke tucked himself onto a corner of the couch and tried not to look as threatened as he felt.

It was _exhausting_.

Yosuke was on the verge of giving up when Souji got to his feet, raising his voice a little to be heard. "I hate to break up the party, but I'm pretty tired from the trip," he said with an apologetic smile. "Can we pick this up again tomorrow?"

Yosuke's heart sank, even as the room filled with reassurances and the others started picking things up. Somehow he managed to join in the clean-up effort, but as everyone began putting their shoes on to leave, Yosuke felt more hopeless than ever. Souji was standing by the door, saying his goodbyes as people left; Yosuke considered just bolting past and saving them both the humiliation. Instead, he sort of sidled around behind Teddie, letting the bear's exuberant farewells cover his own exit. 

He was halfway down the street when his phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling an incoming text. When he realized the message was from Souji, he stopped in his tracks. Teddie smacked into him from behind.

_Hey. Come back._

"What's wrong, Yosuke?" Teddie asked, leaning around and trying to get a look at the phone.

Yosuke hurriedly hit the lock button and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Nothing - um, Ted, why don't you go ahead? I think I forgot my... um, my coat."

Teddie gave him a funny look. "What coat?"

"Uh, the red one," Yosuke stammered. "Just get going and I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Teddie said, though he looked uncertain. After a moment, though, he picked up his pace to catch up with Kanji and Naoto, and Yosuke let out a sigh of relief before hurrying back towards Dojima-san's house.

As he headed for the door, another text came in. Yosuke hesitated, then stopped to take a look. It was Souji again.

_Come around the side. Look up._

"What the hell, Souji," Yosuke muttered, but he headed around the side of the house, peering up at the second floor - and there was Souji. On the goddamn _roof_ , and grinning at him, all the apparent weariness from earlier completely gone. The other boy didn't say a word, just crouched on the edge of the roof and held one hand out to him.

" _No,_ " Yosuke hissed. "Are you _crazy?_ I am _not_ climbing up there! What if your uncle hears?!"

"He's not in that part of the house," Souji said, still grinning like an idiot. "So it's not my best plan, but it was all I could manage at short notice. Are you coming up or not?"

Yosuke glared at him, then sighed and reached for Souji's hand. He regretted it nearly instantly - getting hauled up by one arm had to be the most awkward and horrible way to get onto a roof ever devised by an idiot boyfriend - but after a few moments of flailing and quiet swearing, Yosuke found himself teetering on the roof tiles. "This is so stupid," he complained in a loud whisper, holding his arms out for balance.

"But worth your while, hopefully," Souji said, climbing in the window ahead of him. Yosuke blushed instantly, though his embarrassment was mitigated by the fact that the tips of Souji's ears looked a little pink too. 

Souji's room hadn't changed much since the last time Yosuke had been in there - well, Souji's stuff was gone, but it wasn't like he'd had all that much stuff anyway. Yosuke let out a sigh of relief as he made it through the window and flopped onto the couch. "If we ever do this again, you are getting a-"

Souji kissed him.

"... ladder," Yosuke finished weakly when they had to stop to breathe. "Holy _shit_ , dude."

Souji's face was just as red as his own, at least. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time," he said, a little sheepish. "But I didn't think you'd like it if I did it on the station platform."

"Oh my _god,_ " Yosuke said, horrified, and Souji chuckled.

"Yeah, so - plan B." Souji sat down on the couch next to Yosuke. "Which involves more privacy, at least."

"Oh, yeah, definitely, more privacy, haha. Ha. Um." Yosuke stared at him.

"Yeah, so... uh..."

“... but, um, your uncle and cousin are downstairs,” Yosuke pointed out, and wasn’t entirely sure why he was a tiny bit relieved at the thought. 

“They were thinking about going out to the playground,” Souji said, getting up to listen at his bedroom door. “Oh, there we go-” Yosuke heard the front door open, then close, and peeked carefully out the window to see Nanako-chan walking hand-in-hand with her father, heading down the street. 

“Oh.” Yosuke paused. “... wait a second, why’d you make me climb up on the damn roof then?!”

“Their plans weren’t set in stone. It seemed like the most foolproof option.” 

Souji locked the door. Souji sat down next to him again. 

_Nothing happened._

Awkward.

"... Okay, one of us has to do _something,_ " Yosuke spluttered into the descending silence. "This is... this is stupid." And yet he couldn't quite make himself reach over and make the leap from texting and fantasy into reality, because what they'd been talking about doing was way, _way_ more than just kissing, even if that kiss had been freaking amazing. Why had this felt so easy over the phone and so damn impossible now, with Souji less than a foot away?

He wasn't sure if it was reassuring or not that Souji seemed as uncertain as he was. "I know what you mean, I think," Souji said. "It doesn't seem entirely real, does it?"

Yosuke had to smile at that, at least. "Yeah. It's like... I've thought about you being here for so long, and now you are, and I don't know what to do. I just... I've never been in the same room with you and, um." He paused, looking down. "Known. How I felt. About you, I mean. Uh."

"I'm glad you told me," Souji said quietly; a moment later his hand found Yosuke's, twining their fingers together. Yosuke stared down at their joined hands as if he couldn't quite believe they existed. "And I don't regret anything about this, Yosuke. I still... I still want this. Want _you._ "

"Oh, _good,_ " Yosuke sighed, and leaned in. Yosuke didn't have as much kissing experience as he assumed Souji did, so that first attempt resulted in them bumping noses, but after a moment they found the right angle and everything clicked. Souji made an _incredibly_ interesting noise as Yosuke deepened the kiss, trying to make up for inexpert technique with sheer enthusiasm. Yeah. _Yeah._ He could _definitely_ do kissing.

Once again, Yosuke had to stop kissing Souji in order to breathe - and when he did, Souji was ready, leaning forward to nuzzle at the sensitive skin under Yosuke’s chin, trailing kisses down the side of his neck. Yosuke shuddered all over. “Dude,” he managed, once he felt capable of speech again, “okay, partner, um, you can keep doing that for the next, um… forever...”

Souji chuckled and kissed Yosuke again, this time rough and intensely needy; Yosuke clung to him helplessly, squirming to get as close to Souji as possible. “Okay, _no,_ that’s not fair,” he objected when Souji broke the kiss. “Where the hell did you learn to do all that?”

To his surprise, Souji turned faintly pink and glanced away. “Uh. Books, mostly,” he admitted, after a moment.

“Books? You are the biggest fucking nerd, partner,” Yosuke said, relieved that Souji hadn’t actually been practicing on other people or something. He took advantage of Souji’s momentary silence to get him back, pressing kisses down the side of Souji’s neck this time, pushing the other boy’s collar aside to get at his collarbones. Souji made yet another fascinating sound, tilting his head back for more. His hands came up to rest on Yosuke’s back, pressing Yosuke against him, and the feeling of Souji’s fingers grabbing at his shirt, fumbling and desperate, was _intensely_ hot. 

As Yosuke came up for air, he realized dimly that at some point he’d moved to straddle Souji, more or less sitting on the other boy’s lap. “You’re not bad yourself,” Souji said, looking dazed.

“Damn right I’m not.” Yosuke grinned at him, pleased, then shuddered as Souji’s hands came to rest on his hips, stroking his hipbones through the fabric of his shirt. Which felt _amazing_ , and Yosuke reflexively hitched his hips forward into the touch. _Fuck,_ he was hard in earnest now… and so was Souji, he realized with a start, looking down at the other boy with wide eyes. 

“... Are you surprised?” Souji said wryly. 

“No!” Yosuke protested, even though he kind of was, but they were _doing this_ and it was _working_ and _holy shit_. He ground against Souji again and Souji trembled beneath him, twitching his own hips upwards and sending a sharp wave of arousal through them both. Yosuke reached for Souji’s shirt buttons, fumbling at the top one with fingers gone clumsy with need, then paused. “Uh, is this… is this okay?”

Souji leaned up and kissed him firmly, pressing his tongue insistently against Yosuke’s lips until they parted. “Partner, _yes_ , keep going,” Souji breathed, squirming underneath him. Yosuke nodded, red-faced, and started undoing Souji’s shirt in earnest, bending to kiss his way down the other boy’s chest as the cloth fell away, then tugging his own shirt off.

And then Souji reached for the bulge in Yosuke’s pants, looking at him for confirmation and utterly destroying Yosuke’s ability to speak in the process, because _oh my god this was actually happening_. Instead of words, Yosuke arched forward against Souji’s hand, letting out an incoherent moan at the feel of Souji’s palm against his cock, even through the fabric of his pants and boxers. “ _Fuck,_ Souji,” he managed, pushing Souji down onto the couch and kissing the other boy ferociously, pausing to tease one of Souji’s nipples with his tongue with highly pleasing results. His cock was rock-hard now, and he was pretty sure Souji’s was too. 

Souji finally managed to get the button on Yosuke’s pants undone, and Yosuke squirmed against him, breathing hard and fumbling for Souji’s waistband with one hand. Souji groaned as Yosuke freed his cock, and _god_ it felt incredible to press their erections together, rocking and grinding against each other in sync, Yosuke on top and panting needy little sounds into Souji’s ear. 

And then Souji worked one hand between them and found Yosuke’s cock, and Yosuke froze in place, shuddering in every limb. He’d imagined this so many times, both on his own and with Souji’s accompanying long-distance narration, pretended his hand was actually Souji’s and that Souji was touching him, and now Souji was _really touching him_ , and the realization sent an overwhelming surge of pleasure through him. Yosuke came with a strangled cry right then and there. 

“... oh my god,” he gasped, collapsing on top of Souji, still hitching his hips forward in needy little movements. “Souji, partner, _fuck-_ ” But Souji hadn’t come yet, his cock still hard against Yosuke’s stomach; he arched up into Yosuke, breath coming in short spurts. “Okay, um, whoa - hang on, partner, I got this,” Yosuke stammered, pushing up just enough so that he could reach Souji’s cock, his movements tentative at first, though the sound Souji made at his touch was the best encouragement possible.

“Y-Yosuke,” Souji groaned, shaking beneath him. “Almost- _ngh-_ ” Yosuke slid his hand up Souji’s cock and swirled his thumb over the tip, then leaned down to kiss Souji, rough and deep. Souji gasped into his mouth and arched against him in one shuddering motion as he came.

Feeling utterly boneless, Yosuke slipped down to rest atop Souji once more, panting and sweating. “Holy shit, partner,” he managed, running one hand lazily down Souji’s side. 

“Yeah,” Souji agreed; the other boy’s eyes were closed as he panted, too, cheeks pink, and the thought that _he’d_ made Souji that way was almost enough to make Yosuke hard again. “I… told you it’d be worth your while…” 

Yosuke made a face and nipped at Souji’s collarbone. “Yeah, well, I think I made it worth your while, too,” he said, just a little bit smug. “I’m just glad it worked.”

Souji opened his eyes and gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, uh, just… you know. Doing this.” Yosuke waved one hand around as if to indicate the entire situation. “Like this. Not… over the phone, or whatever. That it actually works in real life?”

Souji chuckled, low, the sound a pleasing hum in Yosuke’s bones. “It does. I’m… really glad that it does. I don’t know what I would have done if it didn’t.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Yosuke murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Souji’s chest. “I… yeah, partner. I’m glad too.”

Souji brought his arms up to hold Yosuke against him, rubbing one hand on Yosuke’s back in lazy circles. “I was worried the whole way here that it wouldn’t work,” he admitted. “But… it did. So.” He grinned, sheepishly, and tilted his head down to kiss Yosuke’s forehead. “Next time, though, no rooftop adventures. Promise.”

“Yeah, you’re buying a ladder,” Yosuke agreed, burying his face against Souji. Then he nipped, sucking at the skin because he was pretty sure that was how you gave someone a hickey.

Souji shuddered delightfully, then let out a long, shaky breath. “W-What was that for?”

“Just a little something to remember me by,” Yosuke said, impishly, and kissed it better.


End file.
